Lilikoi Shen
Lilikoi Shen Lilikoi Shen is a Sheikah male approximately 22-23 years of age from the continent of Holodrum. He is the son of James and Autumn Shen, two Sheikah native to Hyrule. Recently, he has been deployed to Termina with his younger sister, Lychee to investigate reports of Sheikah oppression, as well as worries of population-threatening events. Though he was born in Holodrum, Lilikoi's parents find their origins in Hyrule, like most Sheikah. Multiple Sheikah families were sent from Hyrule to other continents in hopes of expanding their influence and increase their population. __TOC__ Appearance Lilikoi is a tall, slender Sheikah male. He keeps up a fairly muscular build with wide shoulders and toned muscles. His hair is a snow-white color, while his eyes sprout an intense red hue. This same color mirrors the tattoo on his forehead, sprouting the Sheikah symbol. His ears are long and pointy, often adorned with jewelry and metal. His style pulls influence from many other typical Sheikah, often wearing loose robes and stealth suits. However, in adapting to Terminian culture, he has also acquired a number of "normal" clothes, in the form of simple shirts, pants, and boots. Lilikoi tends to be annoyed by these types of clothing however, often desiring to be as comfortably dressed as possible. Personality Lilikoi is often seen soft-spoken and quiet, as if in a constant state of observation. Though this would normally hint at more of a shy nature, he still tends to hold his own in social situations, finding no trouble in meeting others. His time in Termina has created some internal conflict in this trait however, seeing the way his race has been treated by Terminians not fond of Sheikah. This has brought him to be far more defensive and careful in recent months, slowly chipping away at his normally comfortable nature. Lilikoi is also highly protective of those he sees as friend and family. Though not a fan of violence, he has no hesitation in entering a conflict if it is to prevent the harm of someone he cares for. This was seen early on in his treatment of Rose/Kristell Ironhold, fighting off drunk attackers pestering her. On multiple occasions, he has caused "warning" injuries to aggressors in the form of small stab wounds, fractures, and broken bones. When more comfortable with certain people, a more playful side of Lilikoi tends to show, being sarcastic, sly, and even brash depending on the situation. This side of him seems to come out even further in more intimate settings and situations, showing himself to be dominant and sexually-confident. These traits, however, have not been seen by anyone other than his significant others. History Early Life Lilikoi Shen was born in the continent of Holodrum, to parents James and Autumn Shen. He was the middle child, 4 years behind his older sibling, Surinam Shen. Even in his infancy, he stayed on the quiet side, hardly ever crying or whining. In his youngest years, his parents began lessons of simple life skills to lead him to be a prime example of his race. This included swimming, diving, climbing, meditation, and fishing. In this time, his mother also began to feed his growing love for music, teaching him how to play the lyre. As he grew into his older childhood years, many days were spent exploring after school lessons. Lilikoi grew to form a mental map of Holodrum in his head, scouting and searching for new places he'd not yet discovered. When his younger sister, Lychee had grown to be old enough, she would eventually join these expeditions. A frequent spot visited by the two were the Tarm Ruins, located in Northern Holodrum. In Lilikoi's opinion, the quiet, serene nature of the area made for easy meditation. Around this time, Lilikoi began to notice a strange ability to feel what others were feeling. This started when witnessing Lychee receive a small injury on one of their outings, and though he was not hurt, he felt the same pain she did, even producing the same tears that fell from her face. Upon revealing this to his parents, then encouraged him to explore this gift, offering to help him harness it properly. This was the beginning of Lilikoi's journey as an empath. As a teenager Lilikoi began to receive more lessons and training in his Sheikah heritage, being told that one day he would have to leave on a mission of his own, should the time arise. His time was split between schooling, lessons from his tribe and family, and outings with Lychee. Though it was tiring, he worked hard to stick to this schedule. Within this time, his interest in women began to show more, having two short relationships between the ages of 17 and 18. The first was with a Holodrum-born girl of the same age. Despite strong feelings early on, this relationship did not last very long, or go very far. The second relationship was with a Sheikah girl of his same tribe, by the name of Ferin. This would be the person to take his virginity, though also showed herself to be increasingly toxic. Before long, he had called it off. In the start of his twenties, Lilikoi met a zora woman from Labrynna, whom quickly caught his attention. Within a small amount of time, the two began a unique and playful relationship. This woman would be the one to awaken his hidden, lustful appetite which he grew comfortable in as an adult. Any time he did not spent training or adventuring with Lychee was spent with this zora, even sneaking out on late nights just to be with her. In a short amount of time, he grew to even love her, but after some months, she revealed that she would have to leave for Labrynna once more. This sorrowfully ended the relationship between the two, whom both still held strong feelings for each other. To distract himself from the loss, Lilikoi's focus on training increased exponentially, leading eventually to his deployment. Termina Beginnings Around age 22, Lilikoi was approached by senior members of his Sheikah tribe within Holodrum. He was commended for his efforts in learning the skills and lessons, and requested to accept a special assignment. The task given was to travel to Termina with a partner and investigate the situation of Sheikah prejudice, as well as growing worries of population-threatening events. These concerns were said to have come from Sheikah within Termina, who had eventually fallen out of contact. The partner assigned to Lilikoi was his ex-girlfriend, Ferin, who requested the permission. In-turn, Lilikoi threatened to decline the assignment unless he could choose his own partner. With the agreement of his tribe, the person Lilikoi chose was none other than his younger sister, Lychee. Within a short amount of time, the two were given non-Sheikah aliases to follow, then sent to Termina. Upon arriving at Great Bay, the first person to meet Lilikoi was the disguised Half-Sheikah, Kristell Ironhold. At this time, she hid under the guise of Rose Ironhold, the lone, Terminian daughter of the Dojo Master, Gregor Ironhold. Through the first weeks of knowing each others, neither suspected the true identity of the other, oblivious to the truth. This time also brought the meeting of Agate Aldric, whom secretly provided illusionary items for those in need of them. Through two pendants which Lilikoi and Lychee shared, their disguises truly came to life, creating Lance and Lily Branwin. While keeping eyes and ears open for suspicious activity, Lilikoi began work as a spear-fisher for a fishing company in Great Bay. As he grew closer to "Rose", he began to spend far more time in the Dojo, quickly discovering it to be a safe-haven for Sheikah in hiding. Around this time, he revealed himself to both Kristell and Gregor, learning their own secrets in return. This began Lilikoi's attempt to balance both of his "lives" at one time, which would prove to be difficult to keep up with. Piera Arc As Lilikoi grew closer to Kristell and the Dojo, a peculiar child entered his life. This child was Piera, who was clear to be abnormal at first glance, likely due to her peculiar upbringing. Within a short amount of time, Lilikoi grew attached to her, being reminded of Lychee's younger years. One connection he seemed to share with her was the ridicule both faced as outcasts within Termina. Within this time, Lilikoi revealed his amorous feelings for Kristell, who accepted them. Piera and the others within the dojo celebrated and supported this relationship, happy to see two Sheikah finding solace within a dangerous situation. Soon after this time, Piera went missing, causing panic and unrest within the entire town. This brought Lilikoi to assume another new persona, a mysterious vigilante under the name, "Gol". Under this disguise, Lilikoi began to push even his own limits and rules, growing desperate to find the child. As his rage and concern grew, his tactics worsened. An example of this was seen upon his approaching of Giovanni, the runner-up for the current Mayor position in Termina. Suspicions began to grow as Giovanni's stalking of Piera was noted by many. On a night outing, "Gol" tracked the man down, looming above him on the town walls before piercing his shoulders with large hooks, suspending him in the air to get information. So far, this was shown to be Lilikoi's most violent act outside of self-defense. After this incident, Lilikoi and Kristell spent a small amount of time within Snowhead, investigating a tone which Lilikoi picked up on in a previous outing. This led to the discovery of the old Sheikah master, Chayote Goya, whom took to living secluded on the mountain to escape the harsh treatment of his people. During this absence, Agate Aldric was attacked by a sheikah male name Lehi, who seemingly snapped on her for little reasoning. Upon his return, Lilikoi not only learned of the attack, but also of the discovery of Piera's corpse. In a quiet fit of rage, he assumed the guise of Gol once more, tracking Lehi down with little reservation. Despite critical injuries, he apprehended Lehi, giving him to the guards to take to jail. After refusing treatment from them, Lilikoi rushed to the Dojo to receive medical treatment from Agate, whom was staying there for protection. Before being able to reach the door, Lilikoi collapsed, unconscious from blood loss. Upon reawakening, the sheikah was met with harsh criticism for his actions, leading to a short schism between him and Kristell. This brought him to stay at the Stockpot Inn until the two made up. In this time, he was visited by the spirit of Piera, and also met the Keyboardist of "Off the Clock", Iris Ceridwen. It was not long before Lilikoi and Kristell had rekindled their companionship, apologizing to one another. Though, soon after, their memories together began to fade entirely, along with several other citizens of Termina. This memory loss was caused by a horde of soot sprites, stealing objects tied to close memories of different individuals. A group of heroes, which included Lilikoi, quickly took the spirits down, causing these memories to rush back. Among the items stolen was a pictograph containing proof of Piera's murder at the hands of Giovanni, thus closing the chapter and bringing her spirit peace to pass on. Proposal With things slowly returning to normal, Lilikoi began to plan an impromptu trip back home to Holodrum, intent on bringing Kristell with him. Most of this time was spent introducing her to his parents, showing her spots of significance throughout his life, and telling stories of the past. Every so often, he would sneak off alone, however, for only an hour or two at a time. The purpose of this was the preparation of an engagement ring, crafted raw from a pink diamond found on the Holodrum shoreline. Upon leaving, the ring would be complete. Dream Arc After Lilikoi and Kristell arrived back in Termina, constant nightmares began to plague the citizens, each with varying themes. Every one seemed to prey upon the innate fears of each individual, causing increasing discomfort and unrest. Lilikoi's own nightmares seemed to consist of the loss of Kristell and Lychee, watching helplessly as they were killed. Once more, his concern rose, being on high-alert for any trouble. This same time brought the revelation of Lehi's escape, which only further disturbed the Sheikah. After the first two weeks of the continuous nightmares, the culprit revealed themselves to be a powerful poe. This revelation came with another, in that any injuries sustained in the dreams would appear upon awakening. This as present in Lilikoi's damaged ankle, which took some weeks to heal fully. Near the end of the arc, Lilikoi would approach a man suspended by chains in Southern Clocktown, along with a group of heroes. The man was quickly shown to be the poe, who made one last attempt to attack the group after multiple failures. with the assistance of Leon Darka and Ravage, Lilikoi shattered the poe's lantern, rendering him useless. He was quickly apprehended by Agate Aldric, sealed in a bottle. This brought the nightmares felt by all to an abrupt end. New Home and Life Threats Some time after the end of the Dream Arc, Lilikoi began to search for a new home for him and Kristell to live in. Throughout the coming weeks, he would save up money earned from his new job at the dojo, approach and hire contractors, and oversee the building of a small home on the shore of Great Bay. Once completed, he showed the house to Kristell, revealing it to be his wedding gift to her. The two began to live there alone, quite peacefully until the arrival of an ominous letter. This letter seemed to be a grave threat towards Lilikoi, as well as other Sheikah living in Termina. This caused him a significant amount of fear and anxiety, resorting once again to meditation instead of sleep. Some nights after the letter's arrival, an intruder snuck into the couple's home, presuming both were asleep. Though in his bed, Lilikoi had been feigning his slumber as the attacker placed a blade to his neck. In a set of quick motions, Lilikoi jumped from the bed, grabbing the attacker's wrist which held the sword. In an instant, the two were warped just outside by Lilikoi, who discovered that his attacker was one other than Lehi. Lehi revealed his intentions to assassinate Lilikoi, but denied any knowledge of the letter being sent by him. With him and Kristell's lives at risk, Lilikoi was forced to fight back against Lehi, resulting in his demise. Though thought to have been defeated with a blast of shadow magic to the heart, Lehi's form began to change, becoming a large, grotesque monstrosity. With Kristell's assistance in pinning the creature's arms, Lilikoi delivered a final, empowered stab to Lehi's core, obliterating him completely. Lilikoi was not left unscathed from the battle, suffering a large horizontal gash along his upper chest, and a black tendril forced through his left lung. Once more, the sheikah had to be brought to Agate Aldric, who brought him back from the brink of death yet again, with the assistance of Kristell and Uni. Forgive me. Sheikah Arc With tensions rising in Termina, and multiple threats made on him, Lilikoi began to show himself less often. His recovery from the battle with Lehi was slow and painful, remaining in a constant weakened state. The tendril which pierced his body had left a tainted, black mark engrained into his skin, tormenting his already growing regret for taking another's life. Though healing was indeed taking its time, Lilikoi knew he would eventually have to return to his work at the dojo. Until fully healed, he would teach his students lessons in fighting or countering while injured, making the most of his situation. Within a few weeks, he was back in near-perfect condition, preparing to teach proper lessons once more. However, this lessons would not resume for the time being, upon Lilikoi and Omnai's discovery of the dojo practically destroyed overnight by cultists, with Gregor sitting alone inside. The state of the dojo came as a shock to both, and a wave of sadness, anger, and hatred hit Lilikoi heavily, all at once. The sheikah fell to his knees, overcome with the emotions he was processing. The night before, the pregnant Milo Stormwind had been kidnapped while Gregor was away, leaving no trace of her disappearance. With the threat of war now at their feet, Gregor, Omnai, Lilikoi, Kulon, Seven, and a child new to Termina, Alyuin, began to act and plan quickly. Lilikoi instantly removed Lance's pendant from his pouch, giving it to the child with strict instructions to never remove it under any circumstances. In response to the new threat, Lilikoi would yet again assume the role of Gol, dawning the mask and vanishing from sight, after forming the theory that perhaps Giovanni was behind the kidnapping. Within the first day of Milo's disappearance, Lilikoi contacted multiple friends and family with specific instructions and warnings: * Agate Aldric was alerted to the eventual influx of illusionary item requests from sheikah, being told to process all transactions under the table, leaving no trace of the purchases. * Lychee Shen was told to either assume her original disguise as Lilly, or assume a new identity entirely. * Kristell Ironhold was told to resume her disguise of Rose Ironhold, and abandon the Ironhold-Shen home entirely, taking up temporary residence at the Stock Pot Inn. This led to her decision of forming a new identity as well, becoming a woman named Amethyst. With his warnings given, Lilikoi's next target what the prison, checking to see if Giovanni was still in custody. To his dismay, Giovanni had escaped prior to the events, and was nowhere to be seen. Flyers for his recapture were littered throughout the prison, though never put into public circulation. With this knowledge, Lilikoi began to keep constant contact with Omnai, updating him as he found new information and searched constantly for Milo. It was not long before fatigue began to set in, sleeping minimal hours and staying mobile constantly. Within a few days, Omnai discovered similarities between Lilikoi's letter and a recent flyer being spread around Clock Town. This flyer boasted an address by a man named Zolf Terminus, who vowed to educate Termina about an impending threat. With suspicions about the event, Lilikoi and Omnai both agreed to go, scoping it out for any malicious activity. To Omnai's eventual discovering, Lilikoi would not make it to the event. With another night of constant warping and movement, Lilikoi was deceived by a woman who claimed to know Milo's whereabouts, leading him to a hidden cavern behind a waterfall at the Great Bay. In following the tunnels, and the faint energy of Milo, Lilikoi discovered the chamber in which she was being held, only to be knocked out moments later and apprehended. For quite some weeks, Lilikoi remained within the same dungeon, along with Kristell, Milo, the Gerudo Uniri, and quite a few other victims. Among them, Omnai disguised as a Sheikah named, "Oasik". Due to an outburst of anger, Gregor, in disguise as a woman named Elena, was forced to cut off Omnai's right arm to show loyalty. Within the upcoming weeks, Lilikoi had unintentionally enraged one of their captors, Elowyn, who smashed his face into his cell bars repeatedly, and cut his hair with a knife. When Lilikoi responded to the action with nothing but a calm demeanor, Elowyn repeated her punishment, splitting open his lip, cheek, and eyebrow. In doing this, the woman dropped her knife used to cut Lilikoi's hair, which he grabbed without her knowing. Some time after these events, both Milo and Omnai vanished from their cells, said to have died from poor health. This was later proven to be false, acting as a rouse for the two to escape. After roughly two months of captivity, Lilikoi and his fellow prison-mates were finally removed from their cages, only to quickly be knocked unconscious and blindfolded. Upon coming to, the sheikah was forced to press his hands to an unknown creature's throat and feel as his cell-mate, Sera was swallowed whole. This move was later mentioned to be a move to bring Lilikoi further suffering, as Zolf seemed to discover his abilities as an empath. Afterwards, the rest of the prisoners were brought to a large cavern, being prepared to be sacrificed to the beast within. Unknown to them, a rescue party had arrived, being drawn into the cavern through a portal in the roof. A large struggle followed, which despite his greatly lowered health, Lilikoi still participated in. With his hands bound, The sheikah made many attempts to apprehend and put down Zolf, though found himself missing significant hits. It was during this struggle that Lilikoi had deduced Sera could not have been inside the beast of the cavern, but perhaps Zolf or Yomer. (Later revealed to be Enki) Both seemed to show signs of perhaps being altered to hold hidden, monstrous forms. This was also, of course, impossible. Lilikoi had also come to this conclusion as well, only furthering his frustration and manic attitude. His bindings were removed by Gregor as the Cerulean Guardian, with a simple broadsword being thrown to him. Gregor also managed to remove Zolf's entire right arm, getting revenge for Omnai's lost limb. During the chaos, the sheikah took an arrow to his shoulder, which he quickly removed to attack Zolf yet again. Behind the thrust was a display of Lilikoi's new ability, pushing the blade hard through Zolf's chest, severing his spine. After revealing themselves as Enki, Yomer took the dying Zolf and fled, leaving the captives victorious. Despite the victory, Lilikoi instantly ran to the inner tunnels of the hideout, searching vigorously for Sera, doing his best to find which creature she'd been fed to. Though the efforts of Kulon, and the returning Omnai, Sera was discovered to have been inside of a feral Ravage, who was kept "captured" as well. Though horrifically burned, the sheikah girl was still living, and escaped with the others to gain treatment. Having escaped, Lilikoi had been in the care of the Ironhold family, staying with Cecilia and Gareth. Within that time, the sheikah did his best to adapt to normal life once more, though was showing signs of a low-tier post-traumatic stress disorder. Despite his best efforts, he'd been highly on edge, quick to defend himself and use abilities if threatened. Marriage and Progress As further weeks passed, Lilikoi's mental state began to ease and improve, bringing him back to a place of balance. Wanting to take advantage of the calm weeks after the events of The Four, he and Kristell delayed their wedding no further, making quick preparations for a small ceremony on the waters of The Great Bay. Before this time, however, the sheikah made it a point to meet with the Mayor of Clocktown, Ceres. With the fallout of sheikah being captured and sacrificed still so fresh in the air, Lilikoi took the opportunity to push for a change in Termina. When finally confronting Ceres, he proposed that an ambassador to the sheikah race be chosen and set into place. Lilikoi's goal was to educate Termina's people on who the sheikah really are, as well as why Termina should come to accept all of the races within its population. Though he proposed for several worthy members of his race to take up the mantle, the position was granted to him. During preparations for the wedding, Lilikoi had already begun to write drafts for his first public address. Following the news of his position, and Kristell's acceptance as a Clock Town Guard, the two were married not a day later. After the ceremony, they took to their small fishing boat, sailing to a remote island for their honeymoon. The details of this honeymoon have been redacted from this page for adult content. Abilities Lilikoi poses a few different gifts, some natural, others learned: * Empath - Lilikoi was born with the ability to sense and influence emotional energy in himself and others. In his younger years, this could only be performed through touch, but has recently been evolving past this point, now able to be done from a short distance away, mentally. * Shadow Magic - Through his years of study as a Sheikah, Lilikoi was also taught the ways of basic shadow magic. Among his abilities include: ** Short Teleportation ** Shadow Tendril Summoning ** Shadow Energy Blasts Trivia * Despite being reserved in his day to day life, Lilikoi tends to have deeply buried lustful desires and tendencies. * Lilikoi has received a number of injuries in battle, many nearly fatal. These include a stab wound from Edsal, a dark tendril through his lung from Lehi, burning punctures from a puppet, and stab wounds from the Soot Sprites. During the Sheikah arc, his face was pummeled into cell bars by Elowyn, and a cultist shot an arrow into his shoulder during the final conflict. * Lilikoi's name is directly taken from one of Hawaii's native fruits, which is a strain of passion fruit. This name becomes a bit more obvious and appropriate given his lustful nature. This naming theme is found in all of the Shen children. * Despite being Sheikah, Lilikoi has only visited Hyrule once. * An alternate version of Lilikoi exists, only seen in dreams so far. This version is referred to as "Incubus Lili" or "Demon Lili". The theory for his existence is the combination of Lilikoi's inner desires, mixed with his ability to influence the feelings of others, resulting in a sort of phantom entity which attempts to seduce people in their dreams. The only recipient of Incubus Lilikoi has been Kristell Ironhold. Category:Sheikah Category:Characters